What do you want from me?
by Laviii
Summary: Kyoko got a new role for a drama, she s going to play a wife... but ren don t seem to happy about it when Jonas, kyokos co-actor is hitting on her
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic xD Or I should say, this is the first one that I`ve published ^^ And I want to excuse myself if the english isn`t so veeeery good ^^' But I`ll hope that it is good enough for you to understand ^^**

* * *

Kyoko went into the LME `s cafeteria and put hes bag on a chair to go and buy something to drink.  
When she had bought a cup of tea and was heading for her table again, she heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Moagmi-san, is it not you who usually go on about that _I_ should eat a proper lunch?"  
Kyoko turned around and saw Ren standing there with a plate with a baugett on in one hand and a cup of coffe in the other.  
"I have already eaten lunch, and that thing that is on your plate is not a proper lunch." She looked skeptical at the baugett.

Ren smiled at her.

"Can I join you in your tea-lunch?"

"Of cource you can! And... there is one thing that I would like you to help me with..." Kyoko blushed and looked down.

"And what may that be?"

"Well... I`ve got a role in a new drama... and I really don`t know how to act it out..."

"Well then, tell me about it."

Kyoko

That`s how it all started. Now she laying in Rens bed with one of his arms around her hip and she felt how he hugged her closer to him.

_Why is he hugging me? Okey Kyoko, now is not the time to panic! Get into character...He`s playing my husband, so of course he will be hugging me... becuse he loves me..._

Kyoko blushed when she thought of her being his wife. She had got a new role in a drama named `What do you really want?` and she was going to play the role of the main characters whife, who is a loving young woman who does everything for her husband. It means that she is the other main character. But she didn`t know exactly how she was going to perform her role, so she asked Ren if he could help her and he loooked through the script. When he was done looking through the script they came up with a plan: They were gonna do the same thing as they did with Katsuki. But this time they were a married couple that lived together. So they went home to Ren and he told her that they were gonna start from the begining of the day, so they just went to bed and Kyoko accidently fell asleep. But only for one our... so when she woke up, she felt a little embarassed over faling alsleep during Tsuruga-san precious time...and above all, she fell asleep in RENs bed TOGETHER! So she felt a little panic when she woke up, but she found out that Ren was asleep to and she let hom sleep. When he hugged her tightly again so she could feel his breath against her neck, she pushed him away but he didn`t let go of her. So she let him have his hand on her hip...

_Alright Kyoko! Get into character! You are Yuuki Usami and he`s your husband Miziru Usami, yoy have been married for one year. It was a forbidden love, they ran away and he took the money with him...But their past is catching up to them and Yuuki feel bad over it... _

_Should I go up and make breakfast? This is supposed to be saturday morning... and my character is a woman who get`s up with the sun every morning... so I think that I will "wake up" now..._

She removed his arm from her body and crawled out of the big bead and she sneaked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw some eggs. _Oh, I can make som panncakes! _She looked through Rens kitchen for the rest of the ingredients, and after 10 minutes, there was a bowl with panncake battern on the bench. _Yosh! So what now? The battern needs to rest a for a while before I can fry them...so I wonder if it is okey for me to use the shower...Well, it should be okey, I need to pretend that I live here so why not..._

She walked inte the badroom and slipped out of her clothes. But when she was about to get into the shower she saw a pile of dirty clothes next to the washing machine (she was using Rens "smal" bathroom) so she just puttet his dark clothes togehter with her black dress in the washinh machine before stepping into the shower, a very quick shower.

_Alright...sooo... now I´m gonna wake him up and then start with the panncakes. But how should I wake him up? The director wanted you to play your role as the perfect wife... Bur I don`t know how to be a perfect wife..._A picture of her serving Sho food came up in her head. _No way! I`m nog gonna treat Tsuruga-san like I treated that bastard... I`m gonna treat Tsuruga-san much better! _She smiled happily but that smile faded away very qiuck. _NOOOO! I forgott my bad in the car! Ah baka baka baka! How could you be so stupid? And my dress..._She squinted at the washing machine. _Is long way gone... What am I gonna wear instead? I can`t possibly go out in a towel and ask Tsuruga-san to get it for me! _She searched through the room and found a bathrobe. _Is it okey if I borrow this?But... if it`s in the bathroom then... _She blushed. _Then he must use this after that he`s taken a shower...NO! I can`t possibly use this! No...I`ll go out and see if i can borrow one of tsuruga-sans skirts...yeah, that will do..._

She wrapped herself in a towel and sneaked out of the bathroom. _Thank god that the towel is big!_

It was starting to get late, it was dark outside and the light wasn`t on. She walked with quick steps into Rens bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Ehm... Tsuruga-san...?"

No answere.

_Maybe he`s still sleepnig then... _She tiptoed up to his wardrobe and opened the door to it. The light from the light on the inside hit her eyes.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyokos eyes met Ren and a scream left her lips.

"Aaaah! Why are you here!"

_What the hell! Why? No... oh my god, I`m standing in front om Tsuruga-san... in just a TOWEL!_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I have the rest in my head... so don`t worry...xD But if you want to say something/didn`t understand something, please rewiev ^^ **

**Thank for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I`m sooooo sorry for teh late update, but I`ve been kind of busy... but here is chapter two :D

**And I`ve writen two "prewievs" at the end of the chapter, I thought is could be a little fun ^^**

**

* * *

**

Kyokos face was red as a tomato, it matched perfectly with the red t-shirt she was wearing. She was sitting in Rens guest room, waiting for him to come back with her bag.

_Oh my god! This is so embarassing! I can`t belive I asked him to go and get it for me..! I was naked... I mean..oh my gooood..._

Just a minute ago

"Aaaah! What are you doing here?"

Ren looked at Kyoko with surprised eyes.

"I live here and this is my wardobe...? Yuuki, why are you naked? Or almost naked"

Kyoko blushed.

"I was taking a shower but remembered that my bag was still in the car... And then I was thinking of borrowing your..."

"Why don`t you use one of my bathrobes like u usualy does then?"

She blushed even more.

"...no thanks...I don`t think I should use that... but I was gonna ask if you could go and get it for me... and if I could borrow a t-shirt during the time...?"

_Why can`t she borrow a bathrobe? But I don`t mind seeing her like that..._

Ren looked at Kyoko with a look she coulnd`t read.

_Oh my god.. she so hot in that! That towel is not covering as much as she thinks it does..._

"Can you please go and get it for me?"

"Of course I can, here take this."

He threw a big red t-shirt to her and she caught it and was about to leave Ren, but he grabbed her arm. He could feel her hot wet skin uder his hand, and he just wanted to feel more of it.

"Mogami-san. it`s not a very good thing to come in like _this _to a mans bedroom, only so you know." He let go of her and walked out of the room to get his car keys.

_Or it is not good to come in to my bedroom like that... It`s so hard to control my self with her like that..._

_Will he come back soon... it`s cold...No! Don`t complain! You`ve only got yourself to blame for this! And what did he mean with not walking in to a mans bedroom like that...no..wait..._

Kyoko blushed even more and hided under a pillow. _This day really suck!_

Drrr drrr drrr drrr`

Kyoko sharpened her ears. _What is that noise... Oh wait! That`s the phone!_

She hurried of of the guest room (very carfully, so the towel wouldn`t fall of her hip) and follwed the `drrr` noise in to the living room. She grabbed the phone and opened it to see who was calling.

_Yashiro-san?_

She glanced att he clock.

_What could he want at this our...?Maybe something has happend...? _

"Moshi moshi?"

`Beeep beeep beeep`

_I should just have answerd instead of thinking why he would call Ren at this our...Baaaka...Eh...did I say Ren? Nononono! I mean Tsuruga-san of cource!_

`Klick`

"Yuuki-chan! I have your bag!"

_Eh? Yuuki-chan? Oh right, we`r acting... I completly forgott! Gah, I`m so stupid today!_

"Yuuki?"

"I`m coming! Oh and Yashiro-san called, but he hung up before I got a chance to answere." she said to Ren while she was walking towards the hall.

"Here you go." Ren handed her the bag and she gave him his phone.

"Well then excuse me..." She disapeared with quick steps and closed the door to the guset room behind her.

_Oh thank gooood... my bag! _Kyoko picked up panties, a bra, a pair of tight jeans and a tank top. She putted it on and took the wet towel and the t-shirt she`s been borrowing on one hand and opend the door again.

**REN**

Ren saw Kyoko disapear in to the guset rom and close the door after her. _She so damn cute...and I must admit that I wasn`t prepared to see her like that...I mean.. she was almost naked!_

He sighed and hit the number to Yashiro.

"Hello, Ren?"

"Yes it`s me."

"Oh god! You know the Nakamura-show? Their guest called and said that she was sick, so they is wondering if you want to fill in for today? They sounded a little desperate..."

"It`s kind of sudden..."

"Yeah I know, but it is a very good show! And it would be good for you to be in it! "

"When do I need to be at the studio then, and wich studio is it?"

"21.30 at MME.

Ren glanced at the guest room. _I will regrett this later..._

"Call them and say that I accept the offer. Do you need a ride?"

"No no, I can take a taxi, but good, I see you later then. Oh, and I`ll send you an e-mail with the questions they`re gonna ask you, look at them before you get here."

"Alright, but I see you soon then"

Ren sighed. _Great...Now I need to send her home... but I don`t want to..._He heard how the door behind him opened.

"What did he want?"

Ren looked at her body. _I said I was going to regret this! She looks so damn sexy in those clothes...!_

"I`ve got a job offer and I accepted, so I`m sorry Mogami-san, but we can`t continue this. I need to be at the studio in one and a half our... But I`ll drive you home, so don`t worry."

Ren saw a little disapointed look in her eyes, but she covered it up quickly with a smile.

"But it`s your job! Of cource your job is more important than this!"

_No it isn`t, you`re more important! _

"Then I should go and get my stuff so we can leave..."

_No, I don`t want you to leave...!_

"We do have time to eat before we leave. Weren`t you making panncakes?"

Ren gave her one of his warm smiles.

"Oh, right, I completly forgott that! I will start making them as soon as I putted these in the bathroom..."

She disapeared again but came back quickly with a little red face.

"Ehm...Tsuruga-san... My dress is still in the washingmashine... can you bring it to me tomorrow...?"

"Of cource I can. But we need to eat now or else we wont have time."

"Yosh, then I will start with them now!"

They ate their food pretty quickly and as usual, Kyoko made so much food that there were leftovers. While Kyoko put plastic over the panncakes, Ren looked at her body. _Those jeans are so tight... _

"Thank you for your time Tsuruga-san, it have been... intrestning."

"No problem. I`m sorry it turned out this way, but if you want to, we can continue this another day?"

"I don`t know... there is so much I need to do..,"

_Ah, stupid! Why did you say yes to the TV-interview? _

"But I think I know how to perform my role... I just wanted it to be perfect..."

"I`m sure it will be perfect... but Mogami-san...you know that you`re gonna play a wife who loves her husband?"

Kyoko looked at Ren with confused eyes.

"Of cource I know that?"

"Sooo...Have you ever thought about that you may need to act as his wife, in all ways?"

_I`m so jealous..._

"Eh? What do you mea- WHAT? But but but! I don`t know how to... I mean... I`ve never...ever done that... exept for that baka.."

Ren walked towards her and putted his arms around her body.

He could feel how ehr body became stiff .

"Eh, Tsuruga-san..?"

He bended down and wispered in her ear with a deep passionated voice.

"Do you want me to teach you...?"

* * *

**Sooo... here is two pewivs of the next chapter.. gehehe... love the last one :D But I hope that you liked it! **

**Hehe I reaaaaally want an angry Tsuruga Ren, the demon king! ;D Hehe he will be so pissed of... wohoo~ **

**

* * *

**

"_Kyoko-chaaaan! Why don`t we go out and eat tonight? So we know eachother a little better before we start the filming?"_

_Jonas puted one of his arms around her neck._

"_Eh, but... But I don`t see why I wouln`t... Okey, we can go out and eat together."_

_Ren pushed Jonas up agains the wall._

"_What have you done to her?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to teach you?"

Kyoko pushed him away.

"Tsuruga-san...would you please stop teasing me...?"

"But it is so fun to tease you."

_Oh fuck, that just slipped._

She looked at him with a childish face.

"I knew it!"

Ren laughed.

"What did you know?"

"...That you like teasing me..."

Ren just continued to laugh.

"You know that it may be fun for you... but it`s not fun for me... just you wait! I will start doing the same thing to you...when I`m Setsuka..."

"He, let me see you try."

Or rather, I want you to try...and succed.

Ren looked at the clock.

"Yes, I will wait, because we have to go now."

Kyoko gave the clock a look.

"Alright! I'll go get my stuff then!"

Kyoko walked through the big doors into the meeting room.

"Ah, Mogami-san I suppose? My name is Kurosaki Rui."

he reached out his hand and she shook it.

"Great, now that we're all here, the meeting can start."

Kyoko looked at the people who sat around the big table, it was all her co-workers.

"I assume that all of you have looked through the script? Good... In the beginning this was going to be like a Romeo and Juliet story, but we thought that it would be kind of boring, so we changed the story a bit. Yuuki and Miziru married without their parents approval so they don't have any contact with their families. They are living a happy life until the day Yuuki gets pregnant, she wants to keep the baby, but not Miziru so they separate. Yuuki gets back to her family and re-marry before the baby is born with a man her family chose for her. But Miziru sees his mistake and wants her back, but she is already married. So he tries everything to get her back but she can't go back to him. Oh, and Miziru has lung cancer so he'll die in the end even before he gets to see his child."

_Oh no! It's so sad! Don't cry Kyoko! Be calm! _

"Shall we introduce ourself then? You already know me, I'm the director of this movie. And this is Jonas, and he will play Miziru and his wife will be played by Mogami Kyoko, you know her from Dark Moon and Box R"

While Rui presented everyone Kyoko noticed that Jonas was looking at her, and she couldn't help to look back at him. He was clearly not a Japanese. His hair was long and blond and he kept it in a pony tail, his eyes were blue as the sea and he had tattoos all over his arms. When their eyes met, she blushed and looked down.

"So, that was pretty much for today, we will start the filming n two days and I want everybody to be here 6.00 am. Don't be late!"

Kyoko walked out of the room before anybody got the chance to speak with her. She had a job at LME as a Love Me member and didn't want to be late. When she entered the elevator Jonas got in after her.

"Mogami Kyoko was it?"

Kyoko hadn't noticed him so she winced.

"Oh, you scared me! Yes.. my name is Mogami Kyoko... and you are Jonas?"

"Oh, you remembered my name!"

He clapped his hands.

"Say Kyoko-chan... would you like to go out and eat dinner with me tonight?"

"Dinner?"  
"Yeah, you know so that we can get to know each other a bit. A mean, we're gonna play husband and wife!"

"When you put it that way... I guess it would be aright."

Jonas face got a very warm and beautiful smile on it.

"Great! Shall we meet up outside Tokyo Tower at 18.00 then?"

She nodded.

"Oh, and here is my phone number, call if you can't come or get delayed or something."

He gave her a small paper before he got of the elevator and disappeared. Kyoko, that would not get of the elevator until nine floors just caught herself with what she had done.

_Oh my god! I'm going out to eat dinner with a complete stranger! But he said it was for work so it would be okay... but look at his arms! They're full of tattoos... what if he's dangerous...? No... people aren't dangerous because they have tattoos... but he's a completely stranger...! _

Her thoughts moved as fast as an old lay with a walker until she got to LME and changed into her cursed clothes. After that she hurried up to the presidents office, but she didn't look out and crashed in to a person and lost her balance. She thought that she was going to hit the floor, but felt two familiar arms around her.

"As careful as usual?"

She looked up in Rens smiling face.

"Ah! Tsuruga-san!"

"And Maria~!"

"Eh?"

She noticed Maria up on Rens neck.

"Ah, hello Maria-chan! How are you?"

"Good!"

Kyoko smiled at her.

"It's good that we found you! I have a Love Me task for you!"

"Maria has? So it was you who wanted me to work today"

"Yes! I've been invited to a friends house this evening, but gramps wont let me go alone... so I was wondering if you can go with me...?"

"I'm so sorry Maria-chan...but I've got other things to do tonight..."

Kyoko hated the disappointed look in Marias eyes.

"Oh, well...it can't be helped then..."

"What are you gonna do instead?" Ren asked her with a curious voice

"Jonas has invited me to dinner."

It was like a switch. Rens honest smile disappeared and was replaced by a very sparkling gentleman smile.

_Eh? What happened? No, don't look at me with that sparkly smile!_

"Sooo...who is Jonas?"

"My co-actor...he's gonna play Miziru."

"So why are you going out for dinner?"

"Because he said that we should get to know each other before we start filming."

"Is that so?"

_No Kyoko, don't look up into his face... you know it's scary...no! I said don't look! Aaah! Why is he angry?_

"Maria-chan, why don't you go back to Sawara-san? I heard that you were gonna help him with something?" Ren looked at Maria with a dazzling smile and she did as she was told. She ws gone in a minute.

"Sooo...Mogami-san...?"

"Ye-yes...?"

She turned around slowly just to see an animal ready to attack.

"Who did you say that this Jonas was?"

He took a step closer to her, and she took a step away from him.

"L-like I said, he my co-actor.."

He took another step towards her, but when she took another step back she hit the wall.

_Iiiiiiihihh! No! Don't come any closer! _

"Have you met this man before?"

She shook her head but stiffened when the demon king placed his hands on both sides of her.

"No, I haven't, but-"

He bent down and placed his mouth right next to her ear and whispered.

"You know that it could be dangerous to go out alone with a man you've never met before... what if he does something like this...?"

He placed his lips at her neck and felt how she got goosebumps. An evil smile appeared on the emperors face while he stood up normally again. She looked confused, but than cute face was replaced with a sexy angry face.

"Tsuruga-san! Can you please stop doing that? Who I'm going out with has nothing to do with you and that's it! And Jonas is not like that!"

She turned around and was just about to leave when Ren grabbed her arm.

"What if I want to have something to do with it?" he whispered in her ear and then let go of her hand.

"Well, see you tomorrow Mogami-san."

He left.

_Eh..wait.. what did he mean with that? And..._

Her face became a tomato.

_He did that to me again! That bastard! And this time it wasn't even to say thanks! He's a playboy! I won't let him do that to me again...!_

With angry steps she returned to LoveMe`s changing room and changed in to her clothes. She knew that there were not any more jobs for her this day so she headed home. But when she came home she almost panicked.

_What should I be wearing? And where are we going to eat? Should I go Natsu style... or just a simple dress...?_

"Wow.. who is she?"

"A model?"

"Oh, it's Natsu from BoxR!"

"Damn she's sexy!"

Kyoko stood in front of Tokyo Tower in a short dark blue dress and a white jacket. She had a matching make up and her hair was tousled sexy.

"Kyoko-chaaan!"

Jonas was walking towards her, waving with his both arms.

"Ah, god evening Jonas!"

"Oh, aren't you looking sexy today? You really look different from this morning."

"Shall I take that as an compliment?"

"Take is as you want. So, are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Well good! Right this way then!"

He pointed at a little ramen resaurant.

"Will this be good? I think that is is much more fun eating food like this."

"Ah, me too!"

"Well then my lady, shall we eat?"

He reached out his arm and she hooked arms with him and they went to the "restaurant".

After two ours of eating and talking they went to the park and sat down on a bench.

"So do you think that we know each other a little better?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"But...you know that we are gonna play husband and wife. So there is going to be nude and sex scenes. Are you okay with that?"

Kyoko didn't answer that. Of course she knew that, but she haven't thought of it.

"Have you ever slept with someone?"

She shake her head.

"Ah... then have you kissed someone?"

"Well... that is kind of complicated... I was kissed. But I don't count that as a kiss..."

"Well then..."

Kyoko felt Jonas hand under her jaw, making her head turn his way.

"What are you doin-"

Jonas pressed her lips against hers.

_Miziru_


End file.
